


Close

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper gasps, a shiver running through his whole body. “Bloody hell, Heavy,” he chuckles, “you don’t know what you do to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> For Lux

“Such a bloody big head, mate,” Sniper teases, then leans forward to swirl his tongue over the glans of Heavy’s penis. Owner of said big head chuckles softly, running his hands through the marksman’s thick, dark hair. He moans appreciatively whenever Sniper does something he particularly likes, and Sniper makes mental note of all his lover’s turn-ons. Ever the professional, he is eager to learn the things Heavy likes the most; all the ways the Australian can bring the giant to his knees, begging for more.

When Sniper takes Heavy’s cock deep into his throat, the Russian cries out, then asks him to stop. Sniper does so immediately.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asks, wiping long strings of saliva from his lips.

“Nothing, just do not want to come yet,” Heavy says gently, petting the smaller man’s hair. “There is something else I want. Something we have not done yet.”

Sniper sits up. “I toldja, Heavy, that thing ain’t gonna fit in my arse.”

“No no,” Heavy soothes, “that is not it. Well,” he reconsiders, looking slightly bashful. Sniper raises an eyebrow. “Was hoping… you could do to me.”

Sniper stares for a moment. They had discussed anal sex only once in their relationship, and it ended with the Australian emphatically insisting nothing as big as Heavy’s member would ever go in his ass, and that was the end of it. He had never even considered things the other way around; Heavy is massive and doesn’t seem the type to bottom for anyone. But, he reasons, looks can be deceiving. And Heavy looks so earnest right now, flushed and vulnerable, asking for such an intimate thing. Eventually, Sniper nods.

“Y’got any slick?” he asks, running a hand down his lover’s soft chest and belly, and Heavy reaches for his pants on the floor, pulling a small tube from the pocket.

“Stole from Doctor,” he grins, passing the tube to the other man, “would love to see look on his face if he knew what we were using it for.”

“That’d be a sight,” Sniper laughs with him, “but let’s not tell ‘im, alright?”

“Da, of course not,” Heavy smiles, then runs his hands down his sides and under his thighs, lifting and spreading his legs. 

Sniper swallows, looking down at Heavy’s round ass and puckered hole. He hasn’t been in this position often, but when he has been, deep inside another man, it has always been extremely pleasurable. Snapping open the tube and slicking his finger, he teases the skin around Heavy’s opening, hovering over him and stealing a kiss.

They kiss fervently as Sniper circles his entrance, and finally slips a fingertip inside. The Australian plans to go slow; to feel out how the larger man likes to be fucked, whether hard and fast or slow and deep. Heavy is eager, though, putting a hand over Sniper’s and pushing him deeper. 

“Please,” he begs, pulling out of the kiss and looking up at the other man with pleading eyes, “fuck me. Do not need preparation. Just need you inside.”

Sniper gasps, a shiver running through his whole body. “Bloody hell, Heavy,” he chuckles, “you don’t know what you do to me.”

The leaner man pulls his finger out and slicks his cock instead, positioning the head against the soft skin of Heavy’s asshole. He teases both Heavy and himself by rubbing the sensitive glans up and down over the spot. Heavy moans, grabbing the marksman’s hips with both hands. Sniper gives in, and plunges inside.

The slow pace picks up almost instantly, and Heavy shouts each time the smaller man strikes his prostate. The sounds of grunts, moans, and skin slapping skin fill the small space of Heavy’s room, overwhelming their senses as they throw caution to the wind. Maybe the others can hear them, maybe they can’t; the thrill of being caught only makes Sniper thrust harder, trying to make the giant scream as loud as he can.

Heavy doesn’t disappoint, and he comes with a short, high shout over their bellies. Sniper can’t help but follow, coming at the instant he is deepest inside his lover, and thrusting until he’s milked every bit of their orgasms out of them. Breathing heavily, he collapses against the Russian’s chest, his ear against Heavy’s racing heartbeat.

When they calm, Sniper pulls out and rolls to Heavy’s side, cuddling against that massive frame. Heavy smiles, wrapping an arm around him.

“Was good?” he teases, stroking fingers up and down Sniper’s side.

“Brilliant,” Sniper laughs, kissing the giant’s cheek, and they fall asleep tangled up together.


End file.
